


Right Now, I'm Happy

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-21
Updated: 2007-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of an ongoing war, two young men take a brief moment out for breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Now, I'm Happy

Neville moves carefully down the stairs, trying not to hit the squeaky stair near the top and instead manages to trod on it quite thoroughly. He calls out softly, "Er, sorry," and smiles when the only answer is a sleepy grunt.

Cooking still mystifies him, but in Gran's absence, he can find his way around the kitchen enough to put together a passable hot breakfast. By the time the eggs are done, the toast is ready for butter, and a half a dozen strips of bacon are already split between two plates. The stair at the top squeaks, followed by familiar steps coming down. He smiles at the plate, flushing and not looking up, concentrating instead on scraping butter over bread and shaking eggs from the pan onto the plates.

"You're blushing, Nev. Embarrassed about something?"

The flush only deepens. "Er. No." Neville brings the two plates over, setting them on the heavy oak table. "Just..."

That garners him a fond grin. "Just what, Nev?"

Neville tugs one chair out with a scrape and falls into it. He stretches his long legs out, and still flushed, grins across the table at his best mate. "Just... happy." Takes Harry's hand and squeezes it, holding on. "Shite ahead of us, and shite behind, but right now, I'm happy."

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as an AU fic challenge for a Harry Potter RP (Firebird Ascending). That Neville had always had a crush he didn't quite understand on his best mate. The prompt for this story was what if Neville had a clue about that crush, and the guts to just go for it.


End file.
